


Wait Happy

by Annide



Series: 911 Weeks [12]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, MadneyWeek2020, Post-Season/Series 03, Pregnancy, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide
Summary: After they learn about it themselves, Chimney and Maddie have to wait to tell the others about the pregnancy.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: 911 Weeks [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808203
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Wait Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Madney Week Day 3: "We're having a baby!" + Surprise Pregnancy Reveal

Chimney could barely contain his excitement. Twelve weeks felt like an eternity with news like this. He wanted to tell everyone. How could he just sit there next to the people he called family and not say anything? They noticed something was different about him too. Hen was the first one to say anything. It was the second shift after Maddie had told him and they were all sitting in the lounge.

“Alright, what’s going on? You’ve been looking way too happy this week.”

“Nothing. I can’t be happy?”

“You can, but you’re unreasonably so.”

“I have a job I love, coworkers I love and the best girlfriend. And we’re all doing great at the moment, it’s a happy summer.”

“Let him be, Hen.” Bobby said. “We can’t have too much happy. Especially with Mr glued-to-his-phone over there.”

“He’s not glued to his phone, sometimes he stops going through his camera roll and reads and rereads Christopher’s letter.”

“He can’t even hear us. Wonder if he’d notice the bell.” Hen said. “Karen and I can’t wait til our kids are old enough for camp. The house all to ourselves, wouldn’t that be nice.”

“Stop, it’s not the same.” Buck said. “Hey, Eddie, want to join us?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, sorry.”

They almost got caught a month later. When they invited Buck and Josh over for another poker night. Buck noticed Maddie’s glass of water and made a face, like he thought it was weird.

“Since when do you not drink?”

“I am drinking. Water is good for you, Evan, you should try it sometime.”

“Haha, very funny. I meant alcohol.”

“Yeah, after the shift we had, I can’t believe you wouldn’t want a glass of wine, or a bottle.” Josh said.

“I’m just not feeling so well tonight.”

They seemed to buy it, but it was a close call. They probably wouldn’t be able to get away with that one again. So they started being smarter about it, they sneakily poured Maddie some juice in a wine cup at all gatherings, so it looked like she was drinking wine. It was quite an easy subterfuge, everyone was stocked with juice for the kids, including Buck who didn’t have any of his own.

The last month was the hardest. As they got closer to the end of the first trimester, all they wanted to do was tell someone. They almost confided in Buck a million times. After all, he was Maddie’s brother, why not bring him in on the secret? But then they thought they’d surprise him, and all the others.

Maddie invited herself to cook for the 118 during a shift. She also invited Josh and Sue under the pretext that firefighters and dispatchers didn’t spend enough time together, face to face, and she wanted them to be included in the group more. She used a similar excuse to invite Athena. Then Chimney casually mentioned to the others that since they’d all be there, they might as well invite Karen, Michael, Carla and the kids. They wouldn’t want them to feel left out, did they? Hen gave him a suspicious look, clearly aware something was up, but she didn’t say anything.

They waited until everyone was there, crossing their fingers that they wouldn’t get interrupted by a call. Maddie grabbed everyone’s attention, which turned out to be a pretty easy thing to do when you were the one cooking for a hungry crowd. Chimney put her arm around her, they exchanged smiles and turned toward the others.

“We’re having a baby!” They said together.

Everyone erupted into cheers. Buck ran over to hug his sister, beaming. The others took turns congratulating them and hugging them. It felt so good to finally share their happiness with all their friends. The celebration was cut short, however, as the alarm rang. Chimney kissed Maddie and left with the others, still high on joy.


End file.
